the_brain_strummersfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Justice League: TAS
LEGO Justice League: TAS (the animated series) is a stop-motion series based off the Justice League, their allies, and their enemies. Characters Heroes: #Justice League ##Superman (Clark Kent/Kal-El) ##Batman (Bruce Wayne) ##Wonder Woman (Diana Prince/Diana of Themyscira) ##The Flash (Barry Allen) ##Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) ##Martian Manhunter (John Jones/J'onn J'onzz) ##Hawkgirl (Shayera Hol) ##Hawkman (Katar Hol) ##Aquaman (Arthur Curry/Orin) ##Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) ##Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) ##Red Robin (Tim Drake) ##Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) ##Red Tornado (John "Reddy" Smith) ##Atom (Ray Palmer) ##Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) ##Power Girl (Kara Zor-L) ##Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) ##Plastic Man (Patrick "Eel" O'Brian) ##Booster Gold (Michael Jon Carter) ##The Flash (Wally West) ##Superboy (Conner Kent/Kon-El) ##Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) ##Vibe (Cisco Ramon) ##Jesse Quick (Jesse Chambers) ##Wonder Twins (Zan and Jayna) ##Robin (Damian Wayne) ##Saint Walker (Bro'Dee Walker) ##Batman of Zur-En-Arrh (Tlano) ##Sandman (Wesley Dodds) ##Katana (Tatsu Yamashiro) ##Silk Spectre (Laurie Juspeczyk) ##Batman (Thomas Wayne) ##Firestorm (Jason Rusch) ##Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) ##Red Hood (Jason Todd) ##Robin (Carrie Kelley) ##Superwoman (Lacy Lane) ##Green Lantern (Alan Scott) ##Indigo-1 (Iroque) ##Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) ##Rorschach (Walter Kovacs) ##Mister Oz (Jor-El) ##Wonder Dog ##Raven (Rachel Roth) ##Wild Dog (Jack Wheeler) ##Supergirl (Kara Zor-El) ##Cyborg (Victor Stone) ##Apache Chief ##El Dorado ##Krypto the Superdog ##Nightwing (Dick Grayson) ##Cosmic Boy (Rokk Krinn) ##The Flash (Jay Garrick) ##Azrael (Michael Lane) ##Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) ##Hellblazer (John Constantine) ##Nuidis Vulko ##Eradicator ##Starfire (Koriand'r) ##Doctor Manhatten (Jonathan Osterman) ##Nite-Owl (Daniel Dreiberg) ##The Comedian (Edward Blake) ##Atlanna ##Saturn Girl (Imra Ardeen) ##Kid Flash (Bart Allen) ##Kilowog ##Scorpion (Hanzo Hasashi) ##Batman (Terry McGinnis) ##Zatanna Zatara ##Arsenal (Roy Harper) ##Captain Atom (Nathaniel Atom) ##Hawk (Hank Hall) ##Dove (Don Hall) ##Mister Miracle (Scott Free) ##Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) ##Mera #Mystery Inc. ##Scooby-Doo (Soobert Doo) ##Shaggy (Norville Rogers) ##Freddy (Fred Jones) ##Daphne Blake ##Velma Dinkley #GCPD ##Commissioner James Gordon #Mayor McCaskill Villains: #Legion of Doom ##Lex Luthor ##The Joker ##Clayface (Basil Karlo) ##Batzarro (Wayne Bruce) ##King Tut (William McElroy) ##Calendar Man (Julian Day) ##Calculator (Noah Kuttler) ##Talia al Ghul (تاليا الغول) ##Sinestro (Thaal Sinestro) ##The Red Hood Gang ##Red X II ##Killer Moth (Cameron van Cleer/Drury Walker) ##The Scarecrow (Dr. Jonathan Crane) ##Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) ##Killer Frost (Louise Lincoln) ##Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow) ##Black Adam (Teth-Adam) ##Ozymandias (Adrian Veidt) ##Ocean Master (Orm Marius) ##Catwoman (Selina Kyle) ##Mongul II ##Harley Quinn (Dr. Harleen Quinzel) ##Black Manta (David Hyde) ##Captain Cold (Leonard Snart) ##Dawnbreaker (Bruce Wayne of Earth -32) ##The Merciless (Bruce Wayne of Earth -12) ##The Riddler (Edward Nygma) ##Kite-Man (Charles Brown) ##The Eraser (Leonard Fiasco) ##Black Hand (William Hand) ##Condiment King (Buddy Standler) ##Bizarro #1 (Kent Clark) ##Dr. Hugo Strange ##Dark Archer (Malcolm Merlyn) ##Hush (Tommy Elliot) ##Clayface (Matt Hagen) ##Cyborg Superman (Hank Henshaw) ##General Zod ###Faora ###Tor-An ##Kabuki Twins ##Blackfire (Komand'r) ##Mister Freeze (Victor Fries) ##Red Death (Bruce Wayne of Earth -52) ##Darkseid (Uxas) ##Magpie (Margaret Pye) ##Atomica (Rhonda Pineda) ##Bizarra ##Greenzarro (Gardner Guy) ##Doctor Phosphorus (Alex Sartorius) ##Orca (Grace Balin) ##Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) ##Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) ##The Penguin (Oswald Cobblepot) ##Ra's al Ghul ##March Hare (Harriet Pratt) ##Brainiac (Vril Dox) ##The Drowned (Bryce Wayne of Earth -11) ##Two-Face (Harvey Dent) ##Enchantress (June Moone) ##Zebra-Man (Jacob Baker) ##Arkillo ##Trickster (Axel Walker) ##Slipknot (Christopher Weiss) ##Cheetah (Priscilla Rich) ##Shaggy Man ##Reverse-Flash (Eobard Thawne) ##Zoom (Hunter Zolomon) ##Lobo ##Solomon Grundy (Cyrus Gold) ##Zodiac Master ##Metallo (John Corben) ##Bane (Antonio Diego) ##Black Mask (Roman Sionis) ##Giganta (Doris Zuel) ##Captain Boomerang (George "Digger" Harkness) ##Heat Wave (Mick Rory) ##The Batman Who Laughs (Bruce Wayne of Earth -22) ##Egghead (Edgar Heed) ##Gorilla Grodd ##Killer Croc (Waylon Jones) ##Atrocitus (Atros) ##Man-Bat (Kirk Langstrom) ##Ultra-Humanite ##Mime (Camilla Ortin) ##Superboy-Prime (Kal-El) ##Deathstorm I ##Nekron ##Joker (Arthur Fleck) Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Super Hero Category:Web Series Category:LEGO